Known from DE 10 2007 020 936 A1 is a motor vehicle, whose steering wheel serving as a navigation means is fitted with sensors for detecting a tensile or compressive force on the steering wheel. As a result of the tensile or compressive forces exerted on the steering wheel, a driver assistance system is activated or deactivated when a threshold value is exceeded.
It is at least one object herein to provide a motor vehicle or a method for controlling a motor vehicle in which the guidance of the motor vehicle is made substantially more comfortable through simple measures. In addition, other objects, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.